We all hold the missing piece Chapter 5
by theonewhospeaksthetruth
Summary: Here is the latest chapter in the story! Hope you like it and please let me know what you think! Thank you to everyone who reviewed!


A few days later Matt is getting a coffee at a local coffee shop in town, early in the morning, getting started on his job search. When he bumps into Sora`s mother on his way out of the small shop, almost making her wear the hot cut of coffee. They say hello and make small talk about their days up until now and Matt's looking for a job is brought up. Mrs. Takenouchi ponders this for a moment, her face lighting up as she thinks of a way to help her daughters friend out. Matt stands waiting politely for Sora`s mother to say what seems to be going through her mind and is pleasantly surprised by what she actually says. She offers Matt a job at her flower shop, which means Matt would be working alongside Sora on a daily basis. Matt blinks a couple times taking in the job offer Mrs. Takenouchi has just laid before him and cannot refuse. After saying good bye not to mention thank you to his friends mother, Matt finds himself sitting at a small table just outside of the coffee shop. She has asked him to start the next day if it isn't too sudden, also telling him he will be working mostly with her daughter, which she pointed out should be fun. Little did she know the feud going on in the hearts of the younger adults around her and the toll is was seeming to have on their status as friends.

Matt knows that Izzy and Joe will both be home this early in the morning so he heads over to their apartment to try to figure out the next thing on his list, a new place to live. He rings the buzzer and Izzy is the voice who responds on the other end, he is take aback by the fact that Matt is at their door and because he is up so early. once he lets Matt in and he is standing in the living room he feels better, he knows theses guys have an extra room and wouldn't mind splitting the rent three ways. What he doesn't know is how to go about asking them if he can move in with them. Joe who seems right on the ball for the time of day already knows what Matt is going to ask and decides to bring up the subject himself.

`` You know Izzy we should really think about what to do with that extra room we have.`` Joe hints to his roommate.

`` Well Joe I was thinking we could set up as a computer room for the both of us.`` Izzy replies to him cluelessly.

`` Actually I think I know a better use for the room and Matt is the key.`` Joe probes further trying to get Izzy to clue in.

`` What Joe is trying to say is I am going to be needing a much cheaper place to stay closer to my new job.`` Matt elaborates.

`` Oh of course you can stay here, why didn't you say something earlier? I mean us guys have to stick together you know!`` Izzy says matter of factly.

`` Speaking of guys how is Tai?`` I haven't really been able to talk to him since the other night. `` Matt wonders aloud.

`` Well from what I can gather from Mimi's ramblings you have had a lot to do with that match-up, but you probably didn't even realise it.`` Izzy explains.

`` What do you mean I had a lot to do with it?`` Matt asks almost furious at the idea but holds it back from his friends view.

`` Well Sora heard you ask that Kim girl out and went a little off the deep end, Tai rushed after her and Sora saw him as her prince swooping in to rescue her.`` Izzy explains in more detail.

`` Look Matt we all know that you like Sora too and it can`t be easy to watch them but they are still your best friends and you will need to face them eventually.`` Joe states in a very authoritative manner.

`` Besides you have Kim to keep your mind off things.`` Izzy adds.

`` Yeah that didn't even work out once she realised the band really had broken up and that it wasn't just a publicity stunt, apparently all it did was mess things up with Tai, Sora and I. I also have to face Sora tomorrow, my new job is working with her at the flower shop.`` Matt confesses. ``But don't worry I wont stand in the way of their relationship.``

`` We know you're a good guy Matt and you're a great friend. Who knows Tai might screw up like he usually does with his relationships.`` Joe offers.

`` Joe! Don't jinx him he needs all the luck he can get especially with Sora.`` Izzy jokes making them all laugh.

Sora is just closing up the shop with the bell above the door rings indicating she has a customer, when she looks up from the arrangement she is positioning she smiles. The visitor is Tai, he has come to see her and drive her home, which he has done the past few days. He always gets done of work before she does and feels like she shouldn't have to walk home at night because it isn't safe. Walking around the counter greet him, she offers a kiss that is not refused but returned with just as much if not more passion. Since the night of the charity event they haven't spent a night apart, nothing but cuddling and long nights of talking happening though. Which is fine with them, the relationship is still young after all and the two don't seem to care about rushing.

The two close up the shop together before heading back to the apartment where Mimi and Izzy are waiting to start a Saw movie marathon. It will be a long night of gory, eye covering goodness spent among friends and loved ones. Mimi and Izzy have fashioned a make shift bed on the floor in front of the TV our of piles of blankets and pillows leaving the couch for the other two. Even though there are half a dozen or so movies, the four friends only make it through one and a half before passing out.

Half an hour away in his lonely bachelors pad Matt is staring out his window at the city lost in deep thought. This is his second last night having his own place, all his friends including Tai telling him they would all help him move. He had had a brief texting conversation with Tai earlier on in the day to congratulate him and shoot the breeze, which helps him calm Matt's nerves a bit. The bigger problem clouding his mind now being he didn't know how working with his best friends girl would go. He guesses the only way he is going to find out is to grow a pair and get it over with. This strikes him as funny as he shuts off the lights and falls into his bed, trying mostly without success to find sleep.


End file.
